The invention relates generally to a text processing arrangement utilizing a typewriter in conjunction with storage means, in which the information supplied over the typewriter keyboard is stored and which controls the printing mechanism of the typewriter as required in accordance therewith.
Text processing arrangements are known in various forms. They are often employed in offices to store text material when the latter is initially recorded on typing paper by means of typewriters, whereby it is possible to produce additional copies by actuation of the printing mechanism of the typewriter by means of the stored material without requiring manual insertion of the text. In particular, it is desirable that text processing arrangement be designed to make possible the revision and correction of the original content of the stored text material by employment of appropriate operations. By effecting the corrections in this manner manual retyping of documents, already initially manually typed, is greatly reduced, and at the same time a potential source of new errors is eliminated.
However, a number of difficulties remain in the known arrangements in that to make corrections and to insert or delete portions of text, the corresponding locations in the storage medium have to be found by a reference to the edited typed document. To accomplish this, the location of the material involved must be located on the document by counting the paragraphs, the lines and the words within the line, which information is then fed into the machine. Automatic line numbering, which otherwise may be more of a nuisance, does simplify this procedure, but does not provide a completely satisfactory solution to the problem.